El primer beso y la ultima mirada
by AkariGhoulette
Summary: Si tuviera solo una noche para vivir mi amor por ti, no me arrepentiría de nada en la mañana.
1. Chapter 1

_Traviesos míos, os presento mi primer fanfic para ustedes con todo mi amor. Cosas relevantes para el desarrollo de la trama. Nuestros protagonistas están en la tierna edad de 20 años, tengan en cuenta eso. Sasuke no vive en Konoha pero mantiene contacto con su equipo a través de Kakashi y hasta ahora eso._

 _No hace falta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación con el fin de entretener._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **El primer beso y la ultima mirada.**

 **I**

Jamás hubiera podido soñar o imaginar lo suaves y dulces que eran esos labios, los que por primera vez se atrevía a besar, no importaba que le había dado el valor en ese momento para interrumpir a su pelirosa amiga y unir sus labios con los de ella, pero no le evitó, no explotó en ira y lo alejo a golpes, ella correspondía y él se sentía en el cielo. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando lentamente sus labios se separaron a pocos centímetros del otro, solo se percató que sus brazos ahora la rodeaban y ella tenía sus manos tiernamente sobre sus mejillas, ambos sonrojados esperaban que el otro dijera la primera palabra.

\- sakura..chan… - susurro Naruto mirándola fijamente aun volviendo a la realidad.

\- nos besamos… - dijo la pelirosa dijo poniendo ahora sus manos en los hombros del rubio mientras bajaba la mirada apenada.

\- yo te robe un beso… no fue tu culpa - dijo tratando de ocultar el hecho de que ya había correspondido el amor de otra y que aun asi habia venido a detener lo que él sabía era una despedida, inconscientemente la atrajo más contra el.

\- Naruto… no… - dijo ahora empujando con sus manos sobre el pecho de él - no es el momento de… - antes de poder separarse por completo, naruto la abrazo mas fuerte esta vez acercando su rostro a su oído.

\- No te vayas Sakura-chan…. por favor no te vayas… - Sakura palideció, había citado a su amigo para contarle sobre su decisión de dejar la aldea y despedirse, pero nunca imaginó que la impulsividad de Naruto la dejaría nuevamente entre la espada y la pared, aunque sus sentimientos no eran ahora una razón para cambiar su decisión.

El rumbo de las vidas de muchos jóvenes ninjas había sido transformado por la experiencia de la guerra, aunque la alianza ninja venció, los daños colaterales había sido un impacto profundo, Sakura quería hacer su parte y estaba convencida que su lugar estaba fuera de la aldea, en lugares que no contaban con atención médica o el resguardo de las grandes naciones. Aun así, allí estaba inmóvil en los brazos de naruto que aun la abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se le fuera de entre las manos.

\- se supone que tenías que enterarte por mi.. - dijo sonriendo contra el cuerpo del rubio.

\- escuche a shizune mientras hablaba con oba-chan… - sakura agradeció que estuvieran en un lugar alejado de miradas mal intencionadas, por el momento estar así con Naruto le gustaba, aunque sabía que sería la única vez que podrían estar asi, se alegraba que la impulsividad del rubio le diera esa última oportunidad para saber cómo se habría sentido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si ambos se hubieran correspondido a tiempo. - Te irás…? - la pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos, no quería responder, no quería pensar, simplemente por una vez quería seguir sus impulsos, seguir su corazón al igual que él, recorrió con sus manos el pecho del rubio hasta rodear su cuello y lo abrazo fuerte dandole un tierno beso en el cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió por completo el rubio, el suave y tierno beso de Sakura lo estaba derritiendo, no pudo contenerse, no quería perderla, no quería pensar que la razón de su partida en realidad fuera Sasuke. De golpe se separó de ella para contemplarla por un segundo tomándola por los brazos, al sentir la mirada tan intensa de Naruto, sakura sintió temor, la escena se le hacía familiar - te iras tras Sasuke? - Esa pregunta le dolió en el alma, hacía dos años que sasuke se había ido nuevamente de la aldea, hace más de tres años que todo en su corazón había cambiado, no tenía objeto insistir, Naruto no podía sacar de su mente el enamoramiento que Sakura tuvo alguna vez por Sasuke y era es la misma razón por la que Sakura creía que no merecía un amor como el que Naruto le había mostrado desde niños.

\- Diga lo que diga lo creerás mentira, verdad? - Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, sakura esbozaba una sonrisa decepcionada, se alejó, esa no era la despedida que quería, confundida, acusada de irse tras Sasuke, dejando a Naruto con un beso correspondido. - Mejor conversamos en otro momento,,, - suspiro - no tiene caso hablar después de lo que acaba de pasar. - Naruto no la detuvo cuando ella dio media vuelta y se alejó, se quedó un momento confundido hasta que se dio cuenta lo hipócrita que había sido, arruinando todo asumiendo que sus decisiones siempre eran en torno a Sasuke, dándole un beso que no debió, él ahora estaba con Hinata y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en que ella le correspondió, se sintió un imbécil, un confundido imbécil.

.

* * *

.

 _Naruto es muy duro consigo mismo? tal vez si... jajajajaja espero que les haya picado el bichito de la curiosidad y pasen a seguir la historia. Estoy hambrienta de comentarios y sugerencias._

 _Esperen atentos traviesos míos..._

 ** _AkariGhoulette._**


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _Queridos Traviesxs, estoy muy contenta por su acogida, les cuento que por temas de tiempo he decidido publicar dos capítulos por mes hasta que la historia llegue a su fin, así que con el mayor de los cariños les dejo el capitulo 2 de esta historia. En el capitulo anterior no lo mencione, pero la foto que acompaña a esta historia no me perteneces, pero mi devoción eterna al creador/a de tan bella imagen NaruSaku._

 ** _._**

* * *

 _._

 **II**

Sakura volvió a su departamento, ya no quedaban muchas cosas, los muebles habían sido vendidos, los recuerdos empacados y en casa de sus padres, ya solo quedaba que Ino encontrará un buen arriendo para su pequeño hogar. Se puso algo cómodo para dormir y se recostó después de cepillar su cabello, había crecido bastante, ahora se veía más adulta y elegante, lo usaba en una trenza hacia el lado, apagó la luz y miró al techo mientras suspiraba recordando los tiernos labios de Naruto, sus brazos fuertes, su aroma varonil, se sonrojo a sí misma pensando en aquel inocente beso que la pilló totalmente por sorpresa, pero no la suficiente como para detenerlo, "él esta con Hinata", se recordó, ella misma había impulsado a ambos a acercarse, porque no había evitado a Naruto cuando le robo ese beso?, Sakura seguía torturándose mentalmente cuando tocaron su ventana, se sobresaltó y se acercó sigilosamente hasta que pudo ver tras la cortina.

\- Naruto…!? - abrió deprisa la ventana para dejarlo entrar mientras lo reprochaba en voz baja- qué haces?, no deberían verte por aqui, lo sabes no? - el rubio dentro sin prestar atención.

\- No me importa - dijo mientras Sakura cerraba la ventana, no fue hasta que prendió la mesa de luz al lado de su cama que Naruto pudo notar que la habitación estaba casi en su totalidad vacía, solo estaba lo más indispensable - porque no me lo contaste antes? - dijo con aire desafiante - está claro que la decisión fue tomada hace tiempo - Naruto pretendía ignorar todo lo que había pasado hace un momento, quería saber la verdadera razón por la que su amiga se marchaba y por qué no le había dicho nada.

\- Si la decisión fue tomada hace tiempo… - Naruto la miraba con atención, ella parecía muy decidida - no te lo dije por que no…. - de pronto su seguridad desapareció - no quería cambiar de opinión… tenía miedo de decirte que me iba y que me dijeras que me quedara - Sakura sonaba herida, y el de alguna forma se sentía más imbécil que antes, que derecho tenía de pedirle que se quedará?, era egoísta pensarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, la quería… y probablemente nunca había dejado de hacerlo, trago algo saliva nervioso. - tenía miedo de descubrir que aun sientes algo por mí…- puso una mano en su pecho angustiada - tenía miedo de lo que siento por ti... - término de confesar la pelirosa con la voz quebrada, Naruto se quedo inmóvil por un segundo no se esperaba lo que acababa de oír, su corazón se alegro y martirizo mismo tiempo.

\- Sakura-chan… - dijo acercándose para poner una mano en su mejilla, ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, y eso le dolió en lo más profundo - no debí pedirte que te quedaras… pero - dijo mientras acercaba su frente a la de ella - saber que no te iba a ver de nuevo me rompió el corazón - Sakura escuchó como su voz se quebraba en las última palabras - yo nunca dejé de sentir cosas por ti, Sakura-chan... - dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía acercándose nuevamente a los labios de la pelirosa, los cuales lo recibieron sin sorpresa, otra vez se dejaron llevar, se besaron lentamente como si quisieran que el tiempo se detuviera, ninguno quería saber que pasaría mañana, solo querían entregarse al sincero amor que sentían el uno por el otro aunque sea por una vez.

Delicadamente Naruto tomo a Sakura por la cintura y la apego contra él mientras ella tomándole los brazos daba cortos pasos hacia atrás para dirigirlo hacia su cama, se recostaron mientras el beso se profundizó, Naruto sentía como su sangre corría por todo su cuerpo, extasiado por estar probando sin límites los labios de su amada pelirosa, bajo por su cuello dejando pequeños y húmedos besos, mientras sakura con los ojos cerrado suspiraba sintiendo todo su cuerpo reaccionar ante el tacto del rubio, agarró firmemente la chaqueta de él para que no se apartará demasiado, mordió su labio cuando sintió como los besos de Naruto ahora se convertían en mordiscos bajando hasta su pecho, por sobre la ropa Naruto mordió juguetonamente su pezón, provocando que un gemido se le escapara a la ojiverde, rápidamente el levanto la vista para mirar su reacción, había pasado el límite? era momento de parar? buscaba aprobación. Ella sonrojada por la mirada del rubio, volvió a tomarlo por la chaqueta y lo acercó hacia ella para besarle antes que le dijera cualquier cosa que la hiciera dudar de lo que quería hacer con él en ese instante, quería besarlo, quería sentirlo, quería amarlo y que la amara, hoy quería elegir a Naruto Uzumaki.

.

* * *

.

 _Bueno claramente el próximo cap, se viene interesante, por favor déjenme sus comentarios dudas y especulaciones sobre el próximo capitulo, les agradezco enormemente cada follow, cada fav y cada review que me dejan._

 _Esperen atentos traviesos míos..._

 _ **AkariGhoulette.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **III**

 **.**

Convencida de lo que deseaba voltio a Naruto sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él desabrochando su chaqueta, él la miró sorprendido ante su decisión y lo concentrada que se veía desabotonando su ropa, posó sus manos sobre las caderas de la pelirosa y se incorporó hacia ella con una media sonrisa, acariciando su espalda por debajo de la ropa llegó sensualmente hasta su sujetador, sus rostros solo se rozaban, cruzando miradas que quemaban, mientras se concentraban en desvestirse, ya fuera la chaqueta y suelto el sujetador ambos subieron sus ropas al mismo tiempo descubriendo su desnudez, lo rojo de sus mejillas mezclaba la excitación y vergüenza que sentían, ambos se observaban con lujuria y no sabían bien cómo continuar, Sakura nunca había estado con un hombre y Naruto solo había tenido un encuentro anterior con Hinata y el recuerdo de aquella noche era bastante embarazoso, su novia estuvo ausente todo el tiempo, a causa de su extrema timidez apenas lo tocaba o decía lo que quería, a Naruto le costaba acercarse sexualmente a su novia desde entonces, esta vez se sentía diferente, a Sakura le apetecía tanto como a él y en ese momento entendió lo placentero que era sentirse deseado sobre todo con la mujer que amas. El rubio se inclinó levemente para dejar un corto beso en su hombro, luego en garganta, luego en sus labios, la miró con ternura al observar lo sonrojada que estaba, desde su cadera subió sus manos acariciando su cintura, su vientre y sus pechos, lo hacía mientras admiraba todo lo que tocaba.

\- eres más hermosa de lo que nunca pude imaginar - Sakura sostuvo las manos de Naruto y las acomodo para que la abrazara

\- yo nunca imaginé poder estar así contigo… - lo beso con ternura para luego tomar su rostro y comenzar a recorrer con su lengua las líneas de su mejilla, el lóbulo de su oreja, y finalmente su cuello, besando seductoramente cada parte de su piel sintiendo como lo estremecía, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo que despertó todos los instintos del joven de ojos azules, sus manos ahora presionaban su trasero contra su cuerpo, ella sentía el calor que despertaba en él y eso le gustaba, le gustaba descubrir lo que podía provocarle, y le gustaba sentir lo que él podía provocar en ella. Naruto no pudo aguantar y rápidamente la dejo contra la cama, necesitaba desvestirla para poder saborearla mejor, con una mano comenzó a bajar su pantalón mientras que besaba con devoción uno de sus pechos. Sakura suspiro su nombre… mientras agarraba los rubios cabellos del ninja, luego levantó un poco su cadera cuando sintió las manos del rubio bajarle por completo sus ropas dejándola desnuda sobre la cama, estaba totalmente excitada, Naruto se veía muy sexy a media luz y con el torso desnudo, su mirada llena de deseo la estremeció, la joven miró de reojo su pantalón, indicando que se lo quitara, el rubio entendió y en el acto comenzó a desabrocharse el suyo para luego volver a buscar su boca, Sakura usos sus pies para bajar por completo su ropa y dejarlo desnudo mientras lo besaba con necesidad acariciando su espalda, sintió su erección contra ella, su respiraciones se agitaban ante el roce, las manos de Naruto buscaban las de ella mientras lamia su cuello y gemía su nombre. Sakura sentía un mareo delicioso que subía por su vientre terminaba en suspiro.

-te deseo... - dijo con dulzura, el rubio volvió a besarla y luego le regaló una mirada intensa antes de responder

-tu eres lo único que yo he deseado - susurro mientras una de sus manos lo ayudaba a acomodarse antes de entrar en ella, Sakura gimió fuerte, y se aferró a la espalda de Naruto, su respiraciones eran erráticas, con el mayor cuidado la penetro hasta que las embestidas lograron un ritmo, lento, sensual, intenso, se sentía tan bien que sonreía contra el cuello de Sakura al escuchar como los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento

\- más… - dijo la pelirosa mientras su voz se ahogaba en un suspiro, el rubio mordió su cuello mientras embestía más profundo

\- te quiero conmigo... - dijo excitado, los movimientos ahora eran más rápidos y las sensaciones más intensas

\- sigue….mmmmm... - gimió Sakura desbordada por las olas de placer que le daba con cada embestida y al sentir el aliento entrecortado del rubio contra su piel, gimió más fuerte, mientras sus uñas se aferraban al cuerpo de Naruto al incrementar más la penetración, el roce de sus cuerpos y sus gemidos era todo lo que se escuchaba en esa habitación, sus cuerpos acalorados se estremecían unidos por el placer que estaban experimentado y que los hacía enloquecer, Sakura abrazó con sus piernas las caderas del rubio y este gruñendo la embistió por última vez hasta llegar juntos al orgasmo, ambos gimieron al unísono mientras se envolvían por la pasión que habían liberado en el otro.

Naruto se incorporó un poco para ver a Sakura con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio, aun saboreaba lo que le había hecho sentir, sin pensarlo el rubio usando sus dedos busco entre sus piernas y comenzó a rozar recuperando el ritmo estimulando su aún la sensible intimidad de la joven.

\- Naruto!? - exclamó abriendo los ojos sorprendida, pues un segundo orgasmo se disparó dentro de ella antes de que pudiera reaccionar - mmmmmmmmm… - la pelirosa arqueo la espalda mientras el rubio le robaba un beso ahogando su gemido complacido de ser el que provocará tales sensaciones en ella, Sakura se separó de él mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- fue increíble… Sakura-chan - dijo acercándose para volver besarla, Sakura no dijo nada aun presa del placer, pero no necesitaba que dijera nada, cada reacción de su cuerpo le afirmaba que lo había disfrutado tanto como él, ambos se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma a su amor por fin correspondido, y en lo que respectaba a Naruto eso cambiaba todo su futuro.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Espero que disfruten el capitulo mis traviesos, el primero de septiembre, quiero agradecer a RuiizEmi, por leer atentamente y aportarme con sus comentarios... y gracias a todos por seguir la historia :)_

 _._

 _AkariGhoulette._

 _ **.**_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

* * *

.

 **IV**

.

Después de unos cuantos besos y caricias ambos se recostaron a platicar, era irreal lo natural que se les hacía estar tan cómodos después de un encuentro así de repentino y pasional, Naruto estaba tendido boca arriba con una mano en la nuca mirando al techo, mientras con la otra acariciaba el cabello de sakura que estaba acurrucada sobre su pecho acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el varonil abdomen del rubio, ambos totalmente desnudos solo cubiertos hasta las caderas por una manta. Charlaron por bastante tiempo, Naruto le conto sobre lo difícil que era ser parte de la escolta del Hokage, terminada la guerra Kakashi lo asigno a ese puesto para que pudiera aprender todo sobre los deberes políticos y diplomáticos que incluyen la labor del líder de una aldea, le contó sobre las cosas que había observado, lo que le parecía injusto sobre las reuniones con los señores feudales, siempre llenos de intereses comerciales sobre las necesidades de las personas y acerca de las cosas que creía que necesitaban cambiar respecto a las influencias de algunas familias shinobi en el consejo, Sakura lo escuchaba atenta y muy admirada de la gran capacidad que demostraba para asuntos no relacionados con la fuerza ninja, y le alegró saber que por muy cabeza hueca que fuera seria de seguro un gran Hokage, ella creía por completo en él, a su vez Sakura pudo explicarle lo que había visto en las tiendas médicas una vez que la guerra termino, la cantidad de civiles entre ellos niños que quedaron totalmente devastados por una guerra que no les pertenecía, y como en mucho de esos niños lo vio a él, se imagino lo difícil que había sido haber crecido como el jinchuriki del kyubi y sin una familia amorosa que lo protegiera de las consecuencias de una guerra de la cual no tenía culpa, no quería que eso le pasara a ningún inocente nunca más, no lo iba a permitir, la convicción de la pelirosa conmovió a Naruto, se sonrojo levemente al escuchar que su propia experiencia estaba tan presente en los ideales que ella quería defender tan decididamente, sintió admiración profunda e inspiración para dar lo mejor de sí por proteger a todos en la aldea y a en especial a ella. Luego terminaron bromeando y riendo sobre historias pasadas, amigos que hicieron en el camino y preguntas sin importancia como de que sabor te gusta el helado?, no querían que la noche acabara y en verdad ninguno quería arruinarla con preguntas sobre lo que pasaría al otro día cuando la realidad los atrapara y tuvieran que enfrentar temas como la decisión de Sakura de marcharse y la novia que Naruto aun tenia.

\- Entonces siempre fuiste tu? - dijo sakura al saber tal revelación - tú fuiste el que me dio aquel cumplido sobre mi frente, nunca fue Sasuke - rió algo avergonzada, siempre creyó que aquella vez que trato de besar a Sasuke él le había dicho palabras hermosas sobre la parte que más la insegurizaba de niña, en realidad había sido Naruto transformado en Sasuke quien había dicho ese cumplido tan encantador sobre su frente amplia - Debí saber que Sasuke jamás me diría algo asi… fui muy tonta.

\- En realidad fuiste muy tierna, yo no pude evitarlo, en realidad tu frente me parece encantadora - le beso la frente para después reír junto a ella - y puedo asegurar que ahora no es la única parte de tu cuerpo que me dan ganas de besar - término guiñandole un ojo coqueto, ella solo sonrió cómplice, en realidad se sentían muy a gusto con la compañía del otro, de repente sakura se incorporó y se acomodó buscando algo de ropa.

\- Qué sucede? - pregunto Naruto curioso de que se fuera así de repente.

\- solo voy al baño - dijo de espaldas al rubio sentada sobre la cama poniéndose la polera de este como si nada, Naruto se quedó quieto contemplando la escena… Sakura desnuda colocándose su polera negra, luego poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño luciendo su trasero a medio cubrir y sus piernas largas, se mordió los labios, realmente se había imaginado muchas veces a Sakura desnuda usando solo su ropa, ver hecho realidad esa fantasía privada lo dejó sin aliento, suspiro fuerte cuando Sakura cerró la puerta del baño y su corazón se aceleró, miró de reojo y noto que la sábana había crecido de pronto… bufo fastidiado, tenía que aprender a controlarse, aunque lo veía difícil teniendo a la musa de todas sus fantasías a tan poco metros de distancia.

En el baño Sakura se refresco un poco con una toalla húmeda, se miró en el espejo con las ropas de naruto, y sonrió sonrojada, la noche parecía un sueño y no quería que nadie la despertara, sin embargo, sabía que estaban evitando hablar de lo que pasaría con ellos desde ahora, sabía que Naruto estaba en una relación con Hinata y sabía que un rompimiento escandaloso lo perjudicaría con su postulación al puesto de Hokage, la familia Hyuga era una familia influyente, más de lo que se quería reconocer, entendió por un segundo a lo que se refería Naruto sobre las cosas que debían cambiar, además estaba el asunto de su partida, para ella tener un puesto seguro en el hospital y ser reconocida como Heroína de guerra era ignorar a todos aquellos que necesitaban ayuda fuera de protección de las grandes naciones ninja, lo que presenció en aquellos interminables meses posguerra curando familias, niños y abuelos, la hizo sentir la responsabilidad de ayudar donde se necesitara realmente, volvió a mirarse en el espejo, su rostro notaba su preocupación, respiro profundo tratando de evitar complicarse antes de tiempo, ahora solo quería disfrutar del hermoso encuentro que estaba viviendo y que hasta esta tarde pensó nunca podría vivir, tomó un poco de perfume y se roseo en el cuello y en las muñecas, medito un momento antes de perfumar la polera del rubio con su perfume también, arregló un poco su cabello que estaba algo desordenado y salió a la habitación, se acercó a la cama sin mirar a Naruto que la seguía atentamente con la mirada, antes de subirse a la cama este la detuvo.

\- Espera… - la pelirosa se encontró con la mirada intensa del rubio, sentado en la cama contemplándola de arriba a abajo - te ves preciosa asi - Sakura sintió como la mirada de Naruto quemaba, el momento de pronto se volvió erótico, lo devoró con la mirada notando que algo había crecido bajo las sábanas que lo cubrían y le regaló una sexy sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a moverse sensualmente bailando para él, Naruto no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa al ver a Sakura moviendo las caderas en círculos y rozando su cuerpo con sus manos, su cabeza se movía de un lado hacia el otro agitando su pelo con él movimiento, sus brazos se extendieron hasta arriba y doblando las rodillas bajo sensualmente hasta que sus manos rozaron el suelo y volvieron a subir rozando sus piernas agarrando la polera y finalmente despojándola de su cuerpo por el aire, Naruto seguía paralizado observando aquel seductor baile de su Sakura-chan, se veía tan deliciosa y sensual que su corazón casi se le sale del pecho, su erección era más que evidente, mentalmente estaba excitado tratando de convencerse de que lo que veía era real y no solo una fantasía de su cabeza. - Ven… - dijo con voz ronca, Sakura por fin abrió los ojos mirándole con deseo, gateo sobre la cama hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa y se acomodó sobre el. Naruto aspiró su aroma mientras se acomodaba quitando la molesta manta que aun lo cubría, buscando sus labios la beso embriagado por el deseo que le hacía sentir.

\- no importa que pase en la mañana, siempre recordaré esta noche... - susurro pegada a sus labios la ojiverde.

\- No digas eso - replicó el rubio - suena a que mañana olvidaremos todo - dijo mientras tomaba su trasero con fuerza, aun sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, sus miradas eran intensas - si no te he olvidado en todo este tiempo, menos lo hare después de esta noche - dijo volviendo a besar su boca y mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- no es algo que quiera olvidar Naruto - susurro sakura, usando su lengua le arrebató un húmedo y sensual beso mientras acomodaba su duro miembro en la entrada de su intimidad - tampoco quiero que olvides esto - sakura se movió eróticamente dejando entrar la erección de naruto en su interior.

\- Sakura… - gimió Naruto, atraiéndola hacia él con fuerza, mientras veía como sus pechos se movían con el ritmo - me haces muy difícil dejarte ir en la mañana… - se inclinó para besarla posesivamente y bajar por su cuello, sakura seguía moviéndose lentamente sobre el, no dijeron nada más por el momento, estaban demasiado excitados como para articular una conversación, Naruto sabía que quería estar con ella y también sabía que no podía obligarla a quedarse, Sakura sabía que Naruto no podía dejar a Hinata de un día para otro y no podía obligarlo a esperarla una vez que se fuera de la villa, sus pensamientos se dispersaron reemplazados solo por el deseo y placer, se dejaron llevar por él sin preocuparse por nada, aún les quedaba noche para saber cómo enfrentarían la realidad que les esperaba cuando el sol se asomara por la ventana.

.

.

* * *

 _Disfruten el capitulo mis traviesos, desde octubre creo que la frecuencia de los capítulos va a ser mas lento, por temas de trabajo, y algunos viajes, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y comentan :) significa mucho._

 ** _AkariGhoulette._**

 _._


End file.
